ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
=Plot?= This movie could take place after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen". =Characters= More ideas can begin after the premiere of "Revenge of the Fallen" Possible Humans * Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky (Shia LeBeouf) * Howard Witwicky (Mickey Rourke) * Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox) * Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) * Lisa Stuarts (Lacey Chabert) * Ron Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) * Judy Witwicky (Julie White) * Erica Banes (Karyn Parsons) NEST (Networked Elements: Surporters and Transformers) * General Morshower (Glenn Morshower) * Lieutienant Rafe (Ray Park) * Major William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) * Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) * Graham (Matthew Marsden) * Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) Possible Autobots *'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck (voiced by Peter Cullen) *'Autobot Deputy Commander Ultra Magnus' - Kenworth W900 semi-truck ''(voiced by Kim Strauss) *'Autobot Cavalier Rodimus''' - Chevrolet Avalanche (voiced by Judd Nelson) *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' - Chevrolet Camaro (voiced by Mark Ryan) ** Autobot Spy Wheelie - RC toy monster truck ''(partnered with Bumblebee) (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide''' - GMC Topkick C4500 ''(voiced by Jess Harnell) ** '''Autobot Tracker Steeljaw' - Can-Am Spyder ''(robot form is that of a bulldog, and is partnered with Ironhide) (vocals by Frank Welker) *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet''' - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV (voiced by Robert Foxworth) *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo) *'Autobot Mechanic Jolt' - Chevrolet Volt *'Autobot Military Strategist Prowl' - Dodge Durango police SUV ''(voiced by Jeff Bennett) Autobot Sisters *'Female Autobot Commander Elita One''' - purple MV Agusta F4 motorbike (voiced by Susan Blu) *'Female Autobot Spy Arcee' - pink Ducati superbike (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) Autobot Twins *'Autobot Messenger Skids' - Chevrolet Beat concept (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' - Chevrolet Trax concept (voiced by Reno WIlson) Dinobots The Dinobots are homages to their War Within counterparts. They start off as Decepticons, but defect to the Autobots' side upon being left for dead by Megatron. They are the comic relief of the movie. * Dinobot Commander Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus-Rex ''(voiced by Richard Epcar) * '''Dinobot Flamethrower Snarl' - Mechanical Triceratops ''(voiced by Neil Ross) * '''Dinobot Jungle Warrior Sludge' - Mechanical Brachiosaurus ''(voiced by Tom Wyner) * '''Dinobot Desert Warrior Slugfest' - Mechanical Stegosaurus * Dinobot Bombardier Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon '' Aerialbots / Superion A group of five Autobots who chose various ariborne vehicles as alt. modes. They combine to form a draconic warrior, Superion. *'Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt''' - Antonov An-225 (voiced by James Avery) *'Aerialbot Warrior Airazor' - F-117 Nighthawk *'Aerialbot Recon Fireflight '- A-10 Thunderbolt II (voiced by Will Smith) *'Aerialbot Warfare Strategist Terradive' - F-16 Fighting Falcon (voiced by Cree Summer) *'Aerialbot Ground Support Skyshadow' - Sukhoi Su-47 Other Possible Autobots *'Autobot Aerial Defense Springer' - V22-Osprey / M1117 armored vehicle (Triple Changer) *'Autobot Guardian Omega Supreme' - Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor "Ark" (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Possible Decepticons *'Decepticon Commander Megatron'/'Decepticon Emperor Galvatron' - Cybertronian Flying Tank (voiced by Hugo Weaving) *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream' - F-22 Raptor (voiced by Charlie Adler) (betrays Megatron/Galvatron) *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' - Cybertronian Satellite (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Decepticon Scout Barricade' - Police Saleen S281 (voiced by Jess Harnell) (reborn) *'Decepticon General Shockwave' - AH-64 Apache (voiced by Corey Burton) (takes over Starscream's position as second-in-command) ** Decepticon Espionage Laserbeak - Mechanical condor ''(partnered with Shockwave) *'Decepticon Military Lieutenant Strika''' - RG-33 armored vehicle (voiced by Tara Strong) (third-in-command) 'Constructicons / Devastator' Some Decepticons from Revenge of the Fallen who survived destruction. Their enemies are the Dinobots. Devastator is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Constructicon Commander Mixmaster' -'' Mack concrete mixer (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Constructicon Demolitions Rampage''' - Caterpillar D9 bulldozer (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Constructicon Miner Scavenger' - Terex O&K RH400 excavator (voiced by Calvin Wimmer) *'Constructicon Materials Transport Long Haul' - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ''(voiced by Neil Kaplan) *'Constructicon Engineer Scrapper''' - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader (voiced by Michael Bell or Tom Kenny) *'Constructicon Surgeon Hightower '- Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane (voiced by Joe Ochman) 'Decepticon Triple Changers' *'Decepticon Ground and Air Commando Blitzwing' - Flakpanzer gepard tank / F-35 Lightning II (voiced by Matthew Wood) *'Decepticon Military Transport Astrotrain' - EMD FL9 locomotive / Cybertronian transport Combaticons / Bruticus A group of Decepticons recruited by Starscream after he is exiled by Megatron/Galvatron. Their enemies are the Aerialbots. They combine into Bruticus, voiced by Tom Wyner. *'Combaticon Commander Brawl' - M1 Abrams tank (voiced by Richard Epcar) *'Combaticon Weapons Specialist Swindle' - M977 cargo truck ''(voiced by Fred Willard) *'Combaticon Aerial Recon Vortex''' - F-18 Hornet *'Combaticon Interrogator Blast Off' - CH-47 Chinook *'Combaticon Artillery Gunner Onslaught '- IAV Stryker (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan) Others *'Chaos Bringer Unicron' - Cybertronian Moon (voiced by Leonard Nimoy) *'Decepticon Clone Nemesis Prime' - Peterbilt 387 semi-truck (dark version of Optimus Prime) *'Insecticons '- various insectoids Category:Drama Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction